everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Bull's Eye
(There's a twang as an arrow flies across a large field, hitting its target dead-on. The people watching applaud.) (We then see who shot the arrow: Takumi Kaze, son of Fuujin. He stares at the target, then sighs.) Takumi Kaze: Ninety out of a hundred, not good enough... Alright. I'm not leaving this field until I hit a hundred in a row. (Suddenly an arrow flies past his face and hits the target followed by an ice shuriken with an 8 pointed snowflake emblem on it. The arrow hits the bull's eye and the shuriken splits it in half. The ice shurikens continue to fly in and hit all of the target's bull's eyes.) Blake Winter: 'I told you I can do it from a mile away! '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Well I told you I can always hit my targets. '''Sundarata Devi: '''Says the person who shot Branwen's pants off when she was aiming for his nuts. '(Takumi grumbles angrily under his breath and walks over to where the girls are.) Takumi Kaze: 'YOU BROKE RUINED MY RECORD ATTEMPTS YOU HALF BREED! '''Belledonna El: '''What? I actually can't hear you. We're up a tree! '''Taiyang Hou: '''Hi! '(Takumi grumbles even more as he climbs up the tree to where they are. He gets to the top and sees them relaxing in the middle of the tree in hammocks.) Blake Winter: 'What did you say? '''Takumi Kaze: '''You ruined my record attempt! '''Eclipse Arrow: '''Relax bruh, we're playing around. Besides Blake's the best when it comes to hitting targets both short range and long range. '''Takumi Kaze: '''Oh yeah?! How about we settle this in a competition? '''Blake Winter: '''You're on! '(Cut to the next day. Blake and her friends are waiting on the archery field. Takumi comes over, looking incredibly grumpy and wearing a blindfold.) Takumi Kaze: I’ve gone to the wrong place six freakin' times. Please tell me this isn't one of those times. Blake Winter: Nope! ...why are you wearing a blindfold? Takumi Kaze: Be-''cause''... (He strings up an arrow to his bow.) Takumi Kaze: I don't need to see my target to hit it. (He turns, aims, and fires. The arrow hits the bull's eye dead on. There's some applause.) Takumi Kaze: *smugly* Ha! Take THAT, Mottomo! I'm good for something after all! (Blake looks a bit confused at this, but readies her ice shuriken all the same. She throws a shuriken away from the target, much to everyone's confusion, but then she throws another and this redirects the first shuriken to hit the bull's eye.) Takumi Kaze: 'What?! Well why don't you try with a blindfold? '(Blake puts on her own blind fold and throws the shuriken, it flies next to Takumi's face and another redirects it to the bull's eye yet again.) Takumi Kaze: 'Impossible... '(He thinks for a minute, then grins.) Takumi Kaze: Ah, right... That shot. (He puts the blindfold on again, then shoots five arrows. All ricochet off a nearby tree and each other, hitting the bull's eyes perfectly. Blake's jaw drops, and Takumi lifts the blindfold with a grin.) Takumi Kaze: Five in one! Top that! (Blake takes a deep breath and creates 10 shurikens. She puts on the blindfold and signals her friends to hold up their trash cans.) Takumi Kaze: 'What are you doing? '''Blake Winter: '''Shutting you up. '(She throws the shurikens and they bounce off the trash cans and each other, flying and hitting the bull's eyes straight on and splitting Takumi's arrow in half.) Takumi Kaze: ''Teme...*also means bastard in Japanese*'' (He attempts to punch Blake out of anger only for her to dodge and judo throw him over.) Takumi Kaze: Y-you stupid little... Thanks! Blake Winter: Huh? Takumi Kaze: Yeah, you wanna know what it's like?! People just hating you because...because you don't have powers?! No wind manipulation crap?! Nothing?! And what it's like when the only reason anyone values you is because you're the best at archery?! Blake Winter: I don't- Takumi Kaze: So thanks! Thanks for taking away the one thing that makes people value my existence! (He storms off the field, leaving behind a stunned Blake. Cut to, say, 3 am. Takumi is shooting arrows at a bull's eye. He's off his game, though, and keeps missing.) Takumi Kaze: I-Izanagi damn it... *sigh* They were right. You're not good at anything. Blake Winter: 'Takumi. '''Takumi Kaze: '''What do you want?! to gloat?! '''Blake Winter: '''No, I came to talk. I know what it's like but mine's a little bit different. My parents only valued my existence only if I was strong enough and worth keeping alive. They left me in the forest multiple times and for me to come back alive. Because I'm a girl they treated me that way. Because you don't have powers you were treated that way. We both have our differences but what we went are the same thing. I know you're the best at archery while I'm the best at shurikenjutsu. We have things we're good at. But the past shouldn't shape your out look. I'm sorry. '(She sits down on the field and lies down, staring at the sky. Takumi sits down next to her.) Takumi Kaze: 'Sorry for calling you half breed and trying to punch you. '''Blake Winter: '''I guess we're even in some ways. But you have to remeber. It's who you are that matters, not what they want you to be. It's your life after all. They wanted to test me, they wanted me to die, but I chose to live. I hope you can find your way Takumi, even if it's not today. '''Takumi Kaze: '''Thanks, Blake. You're actually wise beyond your ears. '''Blake Winter: '''I get that a lot. '(Takumi lies down and stares at the sky. He hears his stomach grumbling.) Takumi Kaze: 'Wanna get a midnight snack? '''Blake Winter: '''Yeah. '(They laugh and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes